I Hate That I Love You 2
by rockkmejoonas
Summary: LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE I HATE THAT I LOVE YOU! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :, DEJEN REVIEWS CON SUGERENCIAS, ETC ASI LAS TENGO EN CUENTA! :


Ya pasaron algunos dias después de ese percance, ahora todo esta mas calmado pero, que pasaria si se volvieran a encontrar? Acaso se darian cuenta de que a pesar de todo se siguen amando o sentirian que desde el principio todo fue un terrible error? Para la suerte de los dos, no se cruzaron el uno con el otro.

Valen estaba en su cuarto, pensando y escribiendo una cancion, es que toda esta situación la habia destruido totalmente. Estaba dandole los toques finales cuando de repente tocan la puerta de su cuarto.

Valen: si pasen dejo la guitarra a un lado y se dio vuelta para ver quien era

Joe: hola Valen, como estas? tomo asiento en la cama

Valen: mejor ni preguntes porque no tengo ganas de hablar de ese tema.

Joe: ok, solo quiero decirte que te traje una sorpresa y Valen lo interrumpe

Valen: Joe escribi una nueva cancion y.. quiero que la escuches si?, todavía no esta terminada pero, describe como me siento ahora.

Joe: ok, dejame escucharla.

Valen: tomo su guitarra y empezo a cantar

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared  
It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care_

And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothings ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you

Your games  
Your lies  
You're insecure  
You love me you like her  
You made me laugh, you made me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

Sometimes you're a jerk when I'm not with you  
Just know it hurts  
I want to be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

_It's awkward and silent as I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now is your sincere apology  
When you mean it I'll believe it  
If you text it I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
Your taking seven steps here_

_The seven things I hate about you_

_Your games  
Your lies  
You're insecure  
You love me you like her  
You made me laugh, you made me cry  
I don't know which side to buy_

Sometimes you're a jerk when I'm not with you  
Just know it hurts  
I want to be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

_Compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like_

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair  
Your eyes  
Your glowing smile  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized

You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hands in mine when we're intertwined  
Everything's alright  
I want to be with the one I know

And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you

Valen: dejo su guitarra de lado y… que te parecio?

Joe: wow, es muy.. sincera esa cancion.

Valen: si, por eso solo voy a dejar que vos la escuches, y nadie mas. Ahora, que es esa sorpresa que me tenias? se levanto a guardar el cuaderno donde la habia escrito

Joe: la sorpresa que le tenia Joe a Valen era que Nick habia ido a pedirle perdon, pero después de oir esa cancion no sabia si iba a ser correcto que le pida perdon ahora umm nada jaja me olvide mintio

Valen: lo abraza gracias por ser un buen amigo y escuchar si? Pero no le cuentes a nadie de esta cancion.

Joe: lo que ella no sabia es que Nick estaba afuera de la habitación escuchando todo, y obviamente tambien habia escuchado la cancion no te preocupes, no le voy a decir a nadie.

Valen: lo deja de abrazar queres ir a tomar algo abajo?

Joe: corre hasta la puerta y le hace señas a Nick para que se vaya umm no mejor quedemonos aca en tu cuarto que es re lindo haha

Valen: sospechando Joseph me estas escondiendo algo?

Joe: nervioso yo?! No haha que te podria llegar a esconder?

Valen: lo quita a Joe de su puerta y mira para ver si habia alguien ahí vos Joseph que raro que sos.

Los dos bajaron y tomaron algo en su cocina, mientras que Nick se fue al auto de Joe y se quedo esperandolo escondido en el baúl.

Nick:piensa: Joseph porque te tardaras tanto? Que estaran haciendo? Ojala no esten haciendo lo que yo pienso porque sino… aghh no Nicholas no te metas cosas en la cabeza pero, porque se tardaran tanto?

De repente se escucha un portazo, alguien habia salido de la casa.

Joe: se acerca al auto bro enciendo el auto y cuando pare te bajas y pasas adelante si?

Nick: creeme que quise hacer eso cuando perdí al sensibilidad en mi pierna derecha hace 15 minutos.

Joe: no te quejes que te lo mereces.

Nick: suspiro tenes toda la razon del mundo pero, te podrias apurar por favor?!

Joe: claro claro encendio el auto, y a la media cuadra transcurrida Nick paso al asiento de adelante y condujeron hasta Starbucks, cuando llegaron pidieron lo de siempre y charlaron hasta el atardecer , y luego volvieron a casa para la cena

Mrs Jonas: Joseph y Nicholas en donde estuvieron en todo el dia?! Me tenian muy preocupada!

Joe: tranquila ma, estamos bien y fuimos a ver a alguien y leugo a tomar algo si?

Mrs Jonas: vio que Nick estaba subiendo las escaleras sin notar que ella estaba parada ahí y vos no me pensas saludar?

Nicholas: que? Ahh si hola ma siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto

Mrs Jonas: Joseph que le pasa?

Joe: es largo y complicado ma, después que te lo cuente el si quiere si?

Mrs Jonas: ok, la cena va a estar en 15 minutos, esten listos.

Joe: ok yo le aviso a Nick. sube hasta el cuarto de Nick y abre la puerta lentamente bro en 15 minutos va a estar la cena se estaba yendo pero Nick lo para

Nick: Joe! Joe entra de nuevo y se sienta en una silla de enfrente

Joe: si Nick?

Nick: esa cancion…

Joe: ni hables de esa cancion.

Nick: pero.

Joe: Nick, date cuenta que la lastimaste.. y mucho, y se quiere alejar de vos. Ya se que cuesta aceptarlo, pero es la realidad.

Nick: esta bien… no voy a hacer nada para retenerla. Me di cuenta que la quiero mucho como para seguir viendola sufrir por idiotas como yo.

Joe: es lo mejor… se estaba yendo

Nick: Joe! Una cosa mas antes de que te vayas

Joe: si?

Nick: como estan las cosas con Gabi?

Joe: estan muy bien por suerte, hoy a la noche la voy a llevar a comer a un nuevo restaurant en la playa. cada vez que Joe pensaba en ella una enorme sonrisa se le pintaba en el rostro

Nick: me alegro una leve sonrisa se vino a su cara

Al dia siguiente a la mañana toda la familia Jonas se fue a un almuerzo con todos sus parientes en una casa de campo lejos de alli, quedaba aproximadamente a cuatro horas de L.A. El dia transcurrio normal, Joe siempre tan gracioso, Kevin riendose de Joe y Nick con su guitarra, pero esta vez no estaba escribiendo una cancion con su imaginación, la estaba escribiendo con su corazon. Pero no se dio cuenta de que Joe estaba escuchandola.

Joe: que cancion mas sincera bro.

Nick: gracias, es lo que siento pero… ya no importa.

Joe: si importa.

Nick: confundido perdon? Hasta ayer no importaba, la tenia que dejar ir, ahora que me decis?

Joe: que ayer fui un tonto al decir eso, yo creo que estarian mucho mejor estando juntos, ustedes estas dos canciones las escribieron con el corazon, y se merecen otra oportunidad.

Nick: entonces mañana la ire a buscar.

Joe: no, no tenes tiempo hasta mañana.

Nick:QUE?!calmandose como que no tengo tiempo hasta mañana?

Joe: Gabi me acaba de llamar, ella se va a ir sola sin su familia hoy a la noche, en tren , a New York.

Nick: QUE?! A QUE HORA SE VA?!

Joe: tratando de calmarlo primero, calmate, segundo, se va a ir a las 20.00 p.m.

Nick:miro su reloj son las tres de la tarde, todavía tengo tiempo, me llevas? lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro tratando de convencerlo

Joe: suspirando y tendiendole una mano para levantarlo lo que uno hace por la familia.

Nick y Joe viajaron las 4 horas de vuelta a L.A pero en el camino comenzo a llover, llovia a cantaros y cada vez mas y mas, pero por fin llegaron a la estacion central de trenes. Nick se bajo corriendo del auto con su guitarra y cuando entro no habia nadie, y como la estacion no tenia techo, era descubierta todo estaba mojado y debido a la lluvia que caia era difícil ver si habia alguien del otro lado del anden. Nick comenzo a buscar y buscar pero no encontro nada, hasta que en el anden de enfrente empezo a notar su silueta. De un momento a otro todo se calmo, no hacia falta que hablaran, ya que sus miradas hablaban por si mismas. De un momento a otro Nick tomo su guitarra y comenzo a cantar esa cancion que habia escrito desde lo mas profundo de su ser, esa cancion en la cual creia, esa cancion la cual sentia. Y desde el momento en que comenzo a cantarla, ninguno de los dos saco la mirada de los ojos del otro, ya la lluvia no existia, era un vago escenario que los cubria a los dos.

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes, restless nights  
But lullabies helps to make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
I'm building up the strength just to say_

I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me,  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know you're gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
Before you go I wanted to say that I'm

I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me,  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

Can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go,  
Then please girl, just leave me alone  
'Cause I don't want to see  
You and me going our separate ways  
I'm begging you to stay  
If it isn't too late

I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me,  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

But your already on your way

Luego de esa sincera disculpa algunas lagrimas fueron derramadas, por parte de los dos. Pero algo en ese momento fue mas fuerte que todo lo demas, eso mismo fue lo que impulso a que todo tomara un curso diferente.

Ella estaba con un abrigo, toda empapada, pero tiro sus maletas al piso y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el con su guitarra, desecho mirando abajo, vencido. En ese instante nada mas tuvo importancia que volverse a ver, que haber arreglado todo, que saber que esa cancion lo significaba todo para ella en ese momento. Cuando llego hacia donde estaba el lo unico que pudo hacer es entregarse de nuevo con un gran abrazo y un apasionado beso que les haria saber que ya nada importaba, que nada tenia sentido mas que eso.

Los dos deseaban que ese momento durara por siempre, pero en algun momento iban a tener que hablar.


End file.
